For the Record
by Bananas102
Summary: There are these people called Recorders and they are watching the brothers. they always have been...
1. Chapter 1

I sniffled, but of course neither of them could see me.

Dean looked at Sam. "If I didn't know you..I would want to _hunt _you." I gasped, my eyes moist and I clutched the book in my hands tightly. "You didn't say that," I said, voice hoarse. The look on Sam's face was heartbreaking. I opened the book in my hands and watched the words of what was happening, write themselves on the blank pages.

I covered my mouth in shock, and then exhaled, as I possessed a sliver of hope. Sam unraveled his fist, gasping and he stepped back. Dean crashed to the ground, but it wasn't my job to oversee him. Sam was. I watched him open the cage. I panted, taking in deep breaths. He looked at Dean, spreading his arms and closing his eyes.

I gasped. "No. No no no no," I told myself, a stray tear rolling down my cheek. "Sam!" I turned around to look where Sam was looking, my hair billowing around me. Micheal. "Step away Sam." I looked back at Sam. "You're going to have to make me!" "I have to fight my brother, Sam. Here and now. It's my destiny." Sam leaned back anyway.

I felt my eyes widen and everything went in slow motion. The look on his face. He was saying goodbye. I broke down into tears, hugging the book to my chest. Micheal grabbed at Sam, and Sam pulled him down too. I screamed. Oh god! Sam was going to hell! I watched the fear in Sam's face. I felt the tug, and the entrance to the cage started to close, I looked over to where my sister Diane was, Dean's recorder. She was holding his book, and she was crying.

She looked at me, and suddenly, I wasn't on that field anymore.

Suddenly I was sitting in the back of the Impala. I frowned. "Huh?" I didn't see Sam. But he had to be around here, I wouldn't be here if he wasn't. Suddenly Diane popped up next to me in the backseat. "What's going on? Where's Sam?" she asked me. I shrugged. "I have no idea." We watched Dean get in. He was on the phone. "Where the hell are you?" Suddenly we heard Sam. "Dean?" All three of us froze.

"Sam?" Dean asked, twisting around to look around the car. Diane inhaled sharply as Dean's eyes passed over us. "Where are you?" "I don't know." I gaped slightly as I realized where he was. "Oh crap," Sam said. Dean, Diane, and I all looked at the screen. Sam was the Impala. That Trickster! Diane cracked up. I hit her on the arm. She let out a small giggle. "What?"

I frowned. Diane and I looked similar, but that was it. My hair was longer, a little past my shoulders, and mostly straight. My eyes were more brown than hazel, and I was about half an inch taller than she was. She had shorter hair than me, light brown or even dirty blonde, but that was stretching it. Her hair was a bit past her jaw, and her eyes were definitely hazel.

Recorders. That's what me and my sister are. Everyone has one, but no human can see us. Angels and demons, they don't see us either. Only the first ever created angels and demons can see us. Only the first ones know of our existence. But whether they actually acknowledge our existence is another thing. We don't interfere with what happens to whoever we are tied with.

We just have a book. At first, a simple, blank book with the names of whoever we are tied with on the cover. As they grow, as their story grows, so does the amount of filled pages, so does the designs on the cover, and over time, we also grow to become like our ties. Our attitudes, our personalities.

We call whoever we are with ties, as you may have noticed. We are the keepers of their story, not only in the pages of their books, but also in our minds, for we are there every step of the way. I, Sage, have Sam Winchester, and my sister Diane, had Dean Winchester.

I exhaled. Diane sighed. "God Sam takes forever." I gave her a look. "He's doing something okay? Give him a minute." Diane snorted, shaking her head. "Yeah, he's probably having another Zeke episode." I gave her a glare. "Hey! Don't you make me remind you of all the times Sam's had to wait around for Dean." Diane set her jaw, grumbling about something.

Another thing about Recorders, we can quit, but only after the first 10 years. It's been 9 so far. I remember what happened at the end of year four, beginning of year 5.

_"God, and you're even defending him! He let Lucifer out of hell!"_

_"I know, but-"_

_"Sage! He's going to get him killed!" She pointed at Dean._

_"I should quit after this. But he'll be dead before then."_

_I swallowed hard. "If that's what you want, I'm not going to stop you. It's your choice."_

_"Damn straight."_

_"But he's trying to change, and I know he's trying to change. I'll prove it to you."_

_"You sound like him."_

I frowned at the memory. I've always defended Sam, her Dean. It will always be that way too. Anyways, Sam came back and got in the car. Then they started driving. For hours. "Here we go," Diane said, pursing her lips. I raised my eyebrows slightly, but looked out the window and said nothing. After a few hours we were in the middle of nowhere. Fun.

Suddenly, Dean shouted and whole car swerved, and he yanked it off the road, drew his gun and pointed it at us. Sam did the same. "Who the hell are you and how did you get in this car?"


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at Diane, and she looked at me. "You..you can see us?" Dean and Diane snorted, and said, "obviously," at the same time. They looked at each other. My lip twitched. This would have been funny in another situation. "Okay, this is going to be hard to believe." Sam looked me in the eye. "Try us." I pursed my lips. Diane rolled her eyes. "Let me handle this, little sis." I gave her a look, but didn't say anything.

"My name is Diane and this is my little sister Sage. We are Recorders, invisible people who, um-"

"Recorders are invisible beings who collect your life story. We are always there, around you, yet we cannot interfere, or change the clock. Every person has a recorder, and your life story is kept in a book that grows bigger and more detailed as you grow older," I said, holding up the soft brown leather book in my hands with swirls of outlines of trees. In the center it said, **Samuel Winchester**. "We don't mean you harm," I said.

Sam exhaled loudly. "So..you are my..Recorder?" I nodded. "Don't tell me you actually believe this crap." Diane fixed Dean with a look, which surprised me since she always stands up for him. "Hey. Don't be implying my sister's a liar," she said. Dean pursed his lips. "Look, lady, I'm not buying your crap either."

She groaned in irritation. I frowned. "Dane, why don't we just tell them stuff we couldn' possibly know? Like that witch cop with the dog that could transform into a person? When his enemy got into their heads-"

"Oh, yeah. Dean when that witch got into your head, you saw bad memories, one being your mother being burned on the ceiling, and you told Sam that later on in the Impala, where you also said you would trust him when it came to the Trials."

Dean's lips parted, and his gun lowered an inch. He kept all eyes on Diane. I looked at Sam. "That same time, when the with got into _your _head, he made you relive the cage." Dean's head whipped to face Sam, and Sam looked slightly nervous. "That true?" Sam looked at me. I gave him the tiniest nod.

"Yeah," he said quietly. Dean huffed. "Why the hell wouldn't you tell me something like that?" Sam shrugged. "It wasn't important." Diane looked at Dean closely. Sam eyes the book in my hands. "So my whole life story is in there?" I nodded, opening the book to the first page, which was very thin, like the pages in a Bible, and words covered the page. "Since the moment you were born," I said, offering the book for him to look at.

The brothers put down their guns. Sam took hold of the book and looked down at the pages. His eyes scanned the words. Inside, I smiled. It was a way for him to remember, a way for him to read of his mother. Of his brother when he was small. Dean glanced at the book in Diane's hands. It was a green leather book, very similar to Sam's, but the green faded to a darker shade around the edges, and he had also had the outline of a forest.

Diane flipped it open, skimming to the back. Dean's mouth opened in shock as he saw the words forming on the pages, accurately describing the events that just happened. Sam looked at Dean's book in Diane's hands, and he flipped to the back, and scoffed, a small smile pulling at one corner of his mouth as he scanned over the events of just now.

Sam closed the book and gave it back. "So why would you stick around us if you just had our stories in the books?" Sam asked. I frowned, and Diane closed Dean's book. We exchanged looks. "These books can never be destroyed, but if they leave our hands and we can't get them back, our minds are the second set of books. Besides we can't be a certain distance away from you without being pulled back."

The boys looked guilty. Diane shrugged. "Ain't that bad. We get the option to quit. If we did, we would be human." Sam raised an eyebrow. "So after ten years, you get the option to just quit and be human?" I nodded. "Yes." Dean rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I can't absorb this right now," he murmured. He opened the car door and got out. Diane sighed and went after him. Sam frowned and seemed about to say something. "Hey, let her go. She knows Dean really well." Sam nodded and got out of the car, I followed. Sam frowned and looked me up and down. I looked down and then realized what I was wearing. "Hey, we are just meant to stand there, and I never picked this out." He nodded politely.

I was wearing a cream, long-sleeved dress that hugged me until my waist, and then it rippled down to where it ended just past my knees. My shoes were strap-on cream two-inch heels. I gave him a look. "Hey! I've known you all your life, Sam, so I know your looks." He tried to hide it, but ended up smiling anyway.

I smiled too.

* * *

"So what else is there to being a Recorder? Like, what happens when you die?" I stopped. "I don't know." Sam stopped, looking at me. "Wait, do you not die?" I shrugged. "I have no idea. I guess I would die of natural causes if I quit but I don't know if I decided to stay." He scoffed. "No offense, but that's dumb. Whoever made up the system is dumb."

I smiled. "I would be inclined to agree. But we have no system like the angels or the demons. We are just here. Whoever made it this way vanished and left us a long time ago." Sam nodded. "I wonder, why can we see you now if we couldn't before?" I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because we are nearing the end of our ten years." Sam looked at me. "You are?"

"Yes." "At least you won't be stuck here for long then." I looked at him curiously. He felt like he was a burden to watch, didn't he? "I don't know if I'm going to quit," I said. He locked eyes with me. "Sage, there's a life out there for you. Why wouldn't you take it?" I scoffed. "Don't you get it? You are not the worst person in the world to watch, Sam. You are a good person. You're kind and funny, brave and thoughtful Yeah, you've made your mistakes, but you're not horrible."

I sighed. "You've shown me what sibling love is, and I never want to lose sight of that. Besides, I know you. Maybe even as good as your brother. I feel like we are really good friends, except for the whole one-sided thing. So leaving the only life I've known and leaving someone I've known for their who life, not to mention mine, is not easy."

He looked at me. "That's really kind of you." I smiled, and looked at the ground, letting out a chuckle. "What?" I raised my head, and brushed my hair behind my ear. "I actually thought you might say that."

He scoffed, letting out a breathless laugh. We started walking again. "Your sister reminds me of Dean," Sam told me. I full laughed softly, shaking my head and looking off into the trees off the side of the road. "What?" I looked at him. "You noticed how Diane and Dean have a similar appearance, similar names?" Sam nodded. "Well?"

Sam blinked. He looked at me, processing this. "My hair is not that long," he grumbled. I giggled. "Yeah, I had a bit of a jump start when you were a baby."

"Our personalities are shaped by you and your brother too, you know. That's why she reminds you of him." Sam smiled. "As creep as that is, it actually makes sense." I nodded. "We had an argument once, and it made me realize how much you and I are alike," I said. Sam was silent, which was his prompt to continue. "It was right after Lucifer was released."

Sam looked guilty. He must've felt responsible for the argument. "It's not your fault Sam." He looked surprised. "Are you phsycic?" I shook my head. "No. I told you, I know you. So we argued. Her on Dean's side as usual, and I was on yours." He scrutinized my face as I talked. "I defended you and she threatened to quit, just go without me."

Sam's lips parted slightly. "I told her that I would prove that you were good." Sam exhaled. "Why would you have such blind faith in me?" I scoffed. "I know what kind of person you are. And right after I said it, she looked and me, and told me that I sounded like you. I remember wondering in my head, "Is that a bad thing?" I don't think it is a bad thing."

Sam frowned. "You have such faith in me, and you really shouldn't." I pursed my lips. "Don't give me that crap, I've already heard it. And I do have that faith. So suck it up."


	3. Chapter 3

We got back to the car. "I still think it's creepy," Dean muttered. Diane gave him the eye squint. "We're not some freakin' phsycopaths, Dean." Dean rolled his eyes and I could see Diane getting worked. "Okay, Diane, chill out." Diane gave me a look. "Don't tell me to chill out." Sam hid a smile. "Hey, what are you looking at? By the way, how are the clouds up there?" Me, Dean, and Sam all said, "Hey!" at the same time.

Diane laughed. I punched her in the arm. She punched me back. Harder.

"Ow," I said. "Yeah," Diane said smugly, "big sister _rules_." I rolled my eyes. They just started driving. We assured them we would pop up in a second. "This is so weird," I said. Diane raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips. "You said it." There was the tug and I sighed, slightly irritated. "I hate this part," Diane grumbled.

We popped up in the backseat of the Impala. Dean flinched. "We're just as bad as Cas, we know," Diane said. Dean raised an eyebrow but said nothing to her. "So what are we supposed to do now?," he asked Sam. Sam looked at me. "We hunt, per usual. I mean, this doesn't really change anything." Dean and Diane gave him a look.

"You kidding me? This changes everything!" Dean said. I sorta raised my hand and lowered it awkwardly. "You know, we _are _sitting right here," I said. Sam gave Dean a pointed look at my words. Dean looked at Sam, and Diane looked at me. "Shut up," they said in unison. Me and Sam both did the surrender look.

"This is getting annoying, not to mention creepy," Diane muttered. Dean shuddered slightly. "That's what I was going to say."

* * *

At the motel, I helped Sam with research by looking in John's journal when Sam found a case. "They both look like nerds," I heard Dean say. Me and Sam raised our head at the same time, confused. "What?" we said at the same time. Diane waved it away. "Nothing." We went back to researching.

"Listen to this. A man has all the bones in his body disappear. He ended up dying, and there were no entry wounds, no drugs in his system," Sam said, sitting back from the laptop, "nothing to explain how all of his bones vanished."

Dean and Diane both wrinkled their noses. "That's gross," Diane said. I frowned. "Wait." Everyone looked at me. "Diane, I need to talk to you. Now." I took her outside and as far away from the boys as we could go. "What?" she hissed. "The bones, don't you remember?" She frowned. "Remember Daggart?" Her eyes widened.

"No way," she groaned. "Way," I said.

Daggart: A sorcerer who takes every bone in the human body to make supernatural cages to contain anything. Demons, ghosts, anything he can think of. He collects the supernatural of the supernatural.

"Think he'll come after us?" Diane exhaled. "Probably. But then we can set a trap for him." I crossed my arms. "What about the boys?" Diane rolled her eyes. "They'll be in on this, don't worry about it." I nodded. We came back into the motel room. Dean eyeballed me carefully. "What was that about?" Diane and I exchanged glances. "Hey, you said-" She groaned.

"Yeah, yeah, _yeah_, I know what I said." I crossed my arms again and looked at her pointedly. "And?" She gave me the death squint.

"We already know who the guy is in your nerd research." I nudged her with my elbow. She gave me a look. "Dude, I can't talk if you keep assaulting me." I rolled my eyes. "Insulting Sam does constitute as talking." She snorted. "Whatever. The dude's name is Daggart, a sorcerer who collects the freaks of the freaks, which means he will be coming for us. So we say, why not set a trap?"

Dean looked in support, but not so much Sam. "We can't ask you to be bait." Diane shrugged. "Only one of us will be." I looked at her. "Who's that gonna be?" She looked at me. "Me," she said. I turned to her. "I'm not letting you go to a mad man as bait!"

"You won't be letting me do anything." "Diane!" "Sage, seriously, why do you want to be bait so bad?"

"Because I know he'll come after me!" We froze. She looked at me with concern. "You told me he never even saw you," Diane said in a shaky voice.

I bit my lip. "I lied." Diane took a step toward. "Why the hell didn't you tell me? You tell me when this shit happens, Sage!" I ran my hands through my hair. "It's not your job to protect me, Diane." She frowned. "Yeah, it is. It always has been. Why do you think I wanted you to quit with me? You. I want you to be happy, sis. And safe."

I sighed. "I'm doing it, Diane." She looked like she was going to say something. "I have a headache," she muttered, and she walked out, slamming the door, behind her. I sighed leaning against the wall. Dean and Sam just looked at me. "Stop looking at me like that," I mumbled.

Dean left, most likely to go after Diane. She couldn't go far anyway. I let my head hit the motel wall with a thud. i had a headache too. "You okay?" I looked at Sam, whose brow was wrinkled in concern. I pushed myself away from the wall. "Yeah, fine." Sam grabbed my arm. "You're right, about our personalities are similar. You're using the same trick I use with Dean. It bugs you, fighting with your sister."

I looked his in the eyes. His warm, brown eyes. "Especially when I know I'm right." He nodded.

* * *

"Your brother's going to kill you."

"Your sister is going to kill you, but that's never stopped anything."

"True."

* * *

"Sam?"

"Sage?"

"Shit, Diane, they're gone!"

"God dammit, Sage!"

* * *

**Reviews are ALWAYS welcome! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I would lead Daggart to the warehouse, and Sam would shoot him. Simple, risky.

I would have put my hands in my pockets but well, I had no pockets. Damn this dress. I was 'alone' and 'unarmed' so Sam and I assumed he would zero in on me. I sighed and kept walking, as if I had a purpose. I heard a crunch behind me and I turned to see Daggart sneering at me. Short. Bald. One eye. "It's nice to see you again Sage. It's been awhile."

I internally shuddered. Creepy to think he knew my name. I took a step back. "Daggart." As of it was all a surprise. He grinned. "That's right. Where's your charge, Sage? Gotta be around here somewhere." I frowned at him. "I finished my 10 years." Then I clapped a hand over my mouth in 'shock'. My heart was pounding in my chest. He had to fall for it, at least for now, or else this wasn't going to work.

He smirked. "Guess you're stuck on your own aren't you?" I took a step back, and Daggart grabbed the small pendant hanging around his fat neck. I started running and he gave chase. I ran around, trying to seem as though I had no intended place to go. Finally, I ducked into the warehouse. I breathed out and looked around to make sure he didn't jump out at me. I knew Sam was watching from somewhere, I just couldn't see him.

The door squeaked open and then Daggart walked in. He sighed. "Trapped now, aren't you darling." I frowned in a very creeped-out way. The term darling coming from someone was like him was severly gross.

Suddenly a gunshot rang out. But the bullet halted in front of Daggart's chest. Sam was standing sort-of near me, gun aimed. Our eyes widened at the same time as the same "Oh shit" thought crossed our minds. Daggart looked at me. "You lied." I did a half shrug. "I don't have to be truthful with murderers." It was a retort.

Daggart's face contorted into a scowl. He looked at Sam. As he rasied his hand, a massive spark flew from his palm. Sam tried to duck, but it hit him in the arm, sending him flying backwards. Daggart moved in. I pulled out the 9 mil gun Sam gave me and put myself between him and Sam. I breathed evenly. Daggart peered at me. "Step out of the way, and you'll live." I didn't move, just kept the gun trained on him, as I had seen Sam do so many times before.

The air was cold, and adrenaline mde every nerve in my body hyper-sensitive. My eyes darted across his face and his limbs for any sign of movement. A nudge. A twitch. Daggart twitched his nose and suddenly waved his hand, ripping the gun out of mine. I gasped and I felt my eyes widen again. I glanced behind me and Sam had just woken up, and was now looking at me in panic. Oh. Shit.

There was the sound of another gunshot, except it was louder than it should have been. Daggart dropped like a rock and I saw Diane and Dean standing side by side, holding identical guns. The ends of both had wisps of smoke trailing out of them. Their faces were both set in a determined way. They looked so identical it was weird.

I breathed a sign of relief. Though that feeling was short-lived at Diane gave me a squinty-eyed look.

* * *

"I mean really?! Were you _trying _to get yourself killed?!" In the time that I was supposed to answer I heard Dean yell, "Sammy, were you trying to get killed?!" I exhaled. "It's not that big of a dea-" "Not that big of a deal? You could have _died, _Sage!" I shrugged. This was going to be awhile.

* * *

We walked back into the motel room and Sam had the same hurt puppy look that I did. Our eyes locked and we gave each other knowing looks. _I fell your older sibling pain. _Diane pursed her lips and gave me a disapproving look every time she looked at me. I mean, seriously? Was that really necessary? Dean was doing the same thing to Sam.

Being alike does not always have it's perks.

Later, Sam pulled me off to the side. "When is your final year up?" I breathed out. There was a second part to that I never told anyone, including Diane. Us and our secrets. We started being Recorders as soon as the Supernatural occurrances began. So I started sooner than Diane did, because I had to start ever since Sam was being dosed with demon blood.

So my time was pretty much up. I frowned. "What's the date." Sam though for a moment. "March 5th." I inhaled. To the very day. "What's the time?" Sam had that suspicious look. "7:55." Ooo, almost. Azazel started dosing Sam at 8:03 pm. I told Sam this. His eyes got bugger. "Seriously? In 8 minutes?" I nodded.

"So what are you going to do when you're human?" I looked at him. "Who says I'm leaving?" Sam gave me a look. "I'm not letting you tie yourself to me for the rest of your life." I crossed my arms. "That's not your desicion to make." Sam pursed his lips. He had no argument. "Can you quit at any time?" Oh. I hesitated. Sam exhaled. "You don't do you? It's a one time chance." I didn't say anything.

"Sage," he began. I stopped him. "I'm staying. Okay?" He ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh for Go-. Sigh. Why, Sage?" I glanced at his phone. Three minutes.

"I told you," I said weakly. He put one hand on each of my shoulders. "Sage." I think it was the way he said it. Pleading. Curious. Regretful. Sam. He always felt undeserving.

Two minutes.

My heart hammered in my chest.

"Because.."

One minute.

"I..I love you, okay?"

Sam looked shocked, his big brown eyes made me feel warm and safe.

Thirty seconds.

He pecked me on the lips.

I looked at him, and he looked at me.

And I was gone from his sight. For good.

**Reviews are ALWAYS welcome! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm thinking of continuing or doing a sequel or something. Thoughts? Ideas? All appreciated :)_

_Sincerly,_

_The Anti-Social Author_


End file.
